A Thousand Miles
by Frea
Summary: Mmh..I'm bad at summaries.C/A songfic.R&R por favor!


********Author's Notes: This is mah first fic,yo!..hee.It really is...So I know I might get a few flames from the Tifa/Cloud shippers, but I really think that Aeris and Cloud should go together..It would have happened...You know..If Sephy hadn't have killed her.Yeah..Hey,just to let y'all know,I'm a Seph fan too.^_^ so...I guess it's time for me to shut up and for you to read my story!And also,A Thousand Miles is copyrighted to Vanessa Carlton,and Vanessa Carlton is copyrighted to herself!!..so..ON WITH THE STORY! ********  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A man with blonde hair,spiky,was walking down a street,his bright blue eyes glittered with sadness.He looked as if he was searching for something...No one knew what though..Only he did,and he looked as if he would not tell a soul..He walked past the people on the sidewalk,ignoring everyone,his gaze blank and possibly blurred by tears.  
  
  
  
Makin' my way downtown,  
  
Walking fast,  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound. Staring blankly ahead,  
  
Just makin' my way,  
  
I'm makin' a way,  
  
Through the crowd.  
  
A woman with long brown hair,in a braid,with just hints of gold in it walked down a street slowly,her emerald eyes staring forward,blankly.She accidently bumped into someone,but instead of appologizing,she looked at them in response and continued on her way.She sighed,small droplets of tears emerged from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks..She adjusted the flower basket on her arm and quickened her pace.  
  
And I need you...  
  
And I miss you...  
  
And now I wonder... If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time would pass me by...  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
  
If I could see you ... tonight.  
  
He looked at a sign for a flower shop and rubbed his eyes,remembering."....Flowers..",He muttered sadly and began walking again,more slowly.He sighed,then turned around,catching a glimpse of pink...He blinked at what he saw..A transparent image of a woman dressed in pink,along with a red,denim shirt.The woman smiled at him and extended her hand to touch his cheek.He felt it and he placed his hand on her hand and closed his eyes,tears streaming out of them.Then,in an instant,he felt his hand getting wet...He lifted it off his cheek and opened his eyes and stared at it...The woman was gone,but the tears were still there."A- Aeris...."He said softly as his voice quivered.  
  
It's always times like these,  
  
When I think of you,  
  
And I wonder if you ever think of me.. Cause everything's so wrong,  
  
And I don't belong,  
  
Livin' in your precious memory..  
  
The woman continued walking,crying with each step.She ignored the crowd and they ignored her..She stopped next to a coffee shop and closed her eyes,the image of a man with bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair appeared behind her eyelids.Her fist clenched and she sighed."Cloud....I...wish you were here with me now...I miss you.."She opened her eyes and continued walking.  
  
Cause I need you...  
  
And I miss you...  
  
And now I wonder... If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time would pass me by...  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
  
If I could see you ... tonight....  
  
He swallowed and turned to the direction he was headed before he stopped.He stared off into the distance,not caring that the people were bumping into him..He blinked,seeing another glimpse of pink.He saw a woman walk by him..She wore a pink dress,boots and a long braid that was almost to her calves..."Aeris.."He said,and the woman stopped.  
  
And I, I don't want to let you know...  
  
I, I drown in your memory...  
  
I, I don't want to let this go..  
  
I, I don't ...  
  
She blinked and her eyes got wide and thought,"Oh my god...Cloud...I-Is it really him..?"She shook for a moment,crying harder,still thinking."....C- cloud...You were here all along and I never saw you...Never..noticed..."She bowed her head,shaking still and crying,not able to show him her tear stained face.  
  
Makin' my way downtown,  
  
Walking fast,  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound . Staring blankly ahead,  
  
Just makin' my way,  
  
I'm makin' my way,  
  
Through the crowd.  
  
And I still need you,  
  
And I still miss you,  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
He extended his arms and walked up to her,wrapping them around her and resting his head upon hers,his tears wetting her hair slightly..."Aeris....I..Never thought I'd find you..Never.."He shook a little as well,trying not to let out a loud sob due to his joy..He tightened his grip around her.  
  
If I could fall into the sky..  
  
Do you think time would pass us by..  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
  
If I could just see you ...  
  
She turned around and hugged him,throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him,now sobbing openly."Cloud!I missed you!I couldn't find you no matter how hard I tried...so I just gave up..but now I'm here with you.."She continued crying,holding the daisies still.  
  
If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time would pass me by ,  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
  
He held her,then they both pulled away a little,looking into eachother's eyes.He placed his hand on her cheek and brought her face towards his and he felt one of her hands place itself on his shoulder.He smiled at her,a few tears lingering and she smiled back.They leaned toward eachother,and kissed...  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
If I could just hold you... Tonight...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
